percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire- Epilogue
Frozen Fire-Epilogue Third Person P.O.V Darius kicked a chair in frustration. Humiliated at the hands of his mother and half-brother. He wanted to rip their throats out. But as quickly as his tantrum started, it ended, he was a god. A very powerful god that was able to tear Nyx's immortal form, one of the Protogenoi, into two, not some spoilt child who is upset that his parents did not get want he wanted. Which technically was true. He sat in his chair thinking. Devising his next plot, Nyx and her stupid Arrow, and spoiled his first one, not that is was an actual plan to begin with, not a complete one at least. He preferred to go-with-the-flow as the mortals called it. Darius spat. Foolish mortals, he had been forced to act as one through out the years. The last place that any gods would think to search for him. This house, more accurately, this mansion, he bought using the alias of Danny Jake, had been his home for many years, but he never felt at home in this house. He hated living as a mortal, absolutely hated it. Those inferior insects, so weak and easily manipulated. It was then, that the idea appeared in his head. Darius knew that the only way to completely destroy a man, was to destroy his spirit. He grinned and he knew exactly how. Walking to a separate room in the house, Darius looked at the mark that was on his forearm. Now that he thought of it, it was in the exact same position as that Christopher's was. He gagged, as if that insect had anything in common with him. He hated the fact that he was chosen by Nyx. But at the same time the thought of the warrior made him tremble. He felt that this warrior would bring Darius his downfall. Darius felt something he had never felt before. It was fear. Fear of that boy Christopher. He shook his head to rid of all the negative thoughts. He had a plan, a plan that could not fail. It would bring the destruction of that warrior. Yes it will. He could imagine it now, Christopher humiliated and broken, at the hands on a loved one. Darius shivered in excitement, he couldn't wait! Finally he came to the room. Entering it, he saw her, on the bed. Almost fully naked with only a cloth to cover her body, a maiden beautiful beyond measure but almost a complete weapon of destruction. He sat on the bed, beside the girl, she looked like a 14 year old, but the mark on the base of her neck, proved otherwise, with it on her skin it would be nearly impossible to tell her actual age. Her hair was soft dark brown that reached her shoulders. She called out his name in her sleep, "Christopher, Christopher." as she did everynight. Darius pushed her hair back, revealing her forehead and kissed it. To a normal being, it would be a sign of affection, but to Darius in was an insult. Freely touching the body of girl that Christopher cared the most for, as she was separated from him. The ultimate insult. He lowered his head, his mouth met the girl's ear. "Time to wake up my dear." The girls eyes flew open. Revealing the blood red colour of her irises. "Yes my lord." She said. "I think it's time for a reunion. Your brother misses you greatly, my dear Allison." He said stroking her cheek. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel|Next Book------>]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 15:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page